The Great Gathering
by Ellie68
Summary: Lilly's in terrible trouble and only Connie can save her. Will she get there in time or will it all go horribly wrong. And can Iona and the other three mini-universals save Col as he fights Kullervo's old forces, but who is there new leader.
1. Kinga

The great gathering

_Lilly's in terrible trouble and only Connie can save her. Will she get there in time or will it all go horribly wrong. And can Iona and the other three mini-universals save Col as he fights Kullervo's old forces, but who is there new leader._

Chapter 1 Kinga

There was one person who I wanted more than anything to foster me, her name was Kinga. She came to my school, Birchwood, to do a reptile presentation. As soon as she walked through the door something clicked inside me, it was like I was with my mum and dad.

After Kinga had finished, she said that some people could stay behind and handle the animals, which were mostly snakes. Of course I stayed behind and so did Heather. She always got what she wanted and everyone liked her because her mum and dad were really rich, well that's what she said anyway. She was also said to be the bravest person in the class, yet she refused to handle a snake. "What a wuss" I thought, but then I loved snakes and would jump at any chance to hold one.

After Heather was gone I was left alone with Kinga and the snakes. Kinga said that "animals and humans should be treated equally." She also said that "no person should be judged and that no one rose higher than anyone else".

After that she talked about her family and how special each person was to her. She talked about her daughter and her daughter's husband who had a girl called Iona.

That was when I started to listen, her daughter had the same name as me. There was something that interested me about this woman's granddaughter.

"My daughter was a great person" whispered Kinga. She looked at the floor as if she was very upset.

"Did you say your daughter _was _a great person? Did she do something that made you unhappy or something?" I asked. There was something in what she had said that made me feel sorry for her.

"Yes. I did say was, you see, well I don't usually talk about it but..." she stopped suddenly. That made something come to my mind. It seemed so obvious now.

"It's ok you don't have to talk about it. I was just curious, that's all I'm sor..."

She cut me off mid sentence "No it's ok it's just... that they died I don't know much of how. There were only two eye witnesses and they both refused to talk." When she said that, I knew that I should tell her my story, and see if we have more in common than just both liking snakes.

"It's ok, I know what it's like to lose someone that's close to you... my mum and dad died six and a half years ago. I was there when they died. My mum and dad loved to travel though they would always refuse to go without me. It was hard because my mum couldn't go on a plane because she got very badly airsick. Though my dad couldn't go on a boat because he got very badly seasick so they always split up. The day they died, my dad agreed to cope with his seasickness and go with my mum and me on a boat. That one day when my dad decided to come with us, was the worst possible time. A huge wave broke over the stern and they both went over. In fact everyone went over, except for me and the ships captain. I begged him to go back and get them, they were slowly sinking under, but he refused. There was nothing I could do. I was put in a care home with no known suitable family to take care of me."

Two days later, I was in my room staring out of my bedroom window, watching the sea, waves splashing at the shore. A seagull landed on the sand still damp from where the wave had just sloshed away and began to clean it's feathers. Just when the seagull had moved onto its right wing the wave lapped at it's feet, a bigger wave following the last that smashed into the bird resulting in it taking flight and squawking viciously at the wave. Watching the seagull reminded me of the seal that I had rescued from the beach. It had got itself tangled in a plastic bag. I had named it spray and I still go down to visit her. It makes me angry to think that someone would just throw there rubbish in the nice blue shining blue sea. Everyday I went back to see if she had swum out to sea. A knock on the door disturbed me, and interrupted my thoughts, I am ignoring it. I still thought nothing of it when Kathy, the person whose in charge if one of us has the possibility of a future foster parent rang a bell indicating a meeting. I ignored the summons. I was still day dreaming, it was only when my best friend Mia came in and told me there was a meeting that I broke away from my window.

Making my way down stairs and into the large wood panelled room which was used as a dining room where the meetings were always held. I realised that I was the only one that had been missing. Kathy had already started. Making my way with Mia to our normal seats, I saw Kinga was standing by the door smiling at me, I started to listen to Kathy "as I was saying this is Kinga Potowska she is here to see if there is a child that would suit her, she's a potential foster parent. Well let's let her introduce herself, Kinga." After a brief pause while everyone turned to face Kinga she started to talk.

Kinga talked in the same proud voice she had been talking in when she was giving the lecture. It was really weird. In school I had hoped that she would turn up out of the blue and foster me, but this made me speechless, I was a quiet girl normally.

"Well as Kathy just said my name is Kinga and I'm looking to foster a child, the child has to like snakes and not mind travelling because that's mostly my job, which is generally helping animals, people and places that are about to be destroyed. I would like to talk to everyone and see which person suits me the best."

When it was my turn Kinga said "When I first saw you there was something inside me that said you were special and that you are the right person for me. Sorry but this is very hard to explain. But all I would like to know is, well, it's one thing. When I first saw you I felt some thing click did you feel the same? Would you like me to foster you?"

"That's two things!" I said.

"Don't get cocky." Replied Kinga.

Not wanting to loose the best person who could possibly foster me in the world I shut up. "The answer to those questions is yes and yes!"

"Great well we should go tell Kathy then come on!"

We walked down the carpeted floors to a small room on the left hand side with a desk and filing cabinets. There was a long talk that I barely listened to I was to busy imagining what my new life would be like.

They finished the papers and told me it was now all official.


	2. Breaking the news

Chapter 2 breaking the news

I walked down the shingle beach with the smooth stones rubbing against my bare feet. I felt more at home than anywhere else. I am going to tell spray that I have been fostered it's so exciting. Once I got to a small cave I tapped on the door but there was no need spray had already come to the door and had been waiting expectantly for my arrival.

I had only decided to come here three minutes ago. Spray is already waiting here for me it is like he knew that I was going to come down here before I actually did. I enter the chilly cave and think how lucky Spray is to have warm blubber.

I say "I have great news, I am being fostered!"

"But what about me" Spray replies.

"You will just have to get over your fear of the sea and swim to where I am moving to. Come on let's get going" I say.

"Ok then" Spray was grumbling.

When Spray entered the sea it was like he had never left, he swam in joyful circles. "meet me there" I shout and he is off like he was never here.

The next day I am sitting in a black car with soft comfy seats with my bags all packed. I put the seatbelt on which feels soft in my hand and makes a satisfying click when it locks into place. I was up all night being so excited and I'm very tired so I lean against the window and fall asleep. I am jolted awake by the car going over what must be a massive pot hole. I look out of the window and the countryside is stunning. There are luscious green meadows and neat collections of farmland with the glittering blue sea stretching out beyond the land for ever and ever.

Coming up close now there is the little village of Hescombe which we drive through to a large wooden house with solar panels on the roof and a beautifully carved blue door. I get out and stare in wonder at the massive house. I go through sliding doors into a very modern hi-tech house. Kinga shows me to my room which looks comfortable and a nice size. The room is much bigger than the room I had at the orphanage. I leave my suitcase in the room and go down stairs where Kinga shows me some sliding doors which lead to a private beach it is beautiful.

Kinga is making lunch and I wonder over the beach to see if I can find Spray I see an alcove in a cliff near the other end of the beach and head for it. I do find Spray he says "I like this place I think I might move here. There is no rubbish. Unlike the other place. I scanned the area and it is beautiful, but there is a company called Axoil who are ruining some places." "Thanks for the knowledge I'll see you tomorrow." I can here Kinga calling me for lunch.


	3. Egand

Chapter 3 Egand

"Do you want to have lunch on the beach Iona" asks Kinga.

"Yes I would love to" I reply.

We are having sausage roles and toast for lunch and we sit on some deck chairs that are striped yellow and white. I am biting into the crispy pastry of the sausage role when I hear the distinct flapping of a large creature. I turn around and so does Kinga and behind me is a gnarled blue and green scaly body. The scales are alone the size of a lizard each. I was terrified this was the same dragonet that had nearly killed me when I was on the beach last week. It came up to me and said in my mind "come to me my companion" I said out loud you are not my companion and I have no Idea what you are talking about.

I considered running but then thought of the last time I had tried to run away from her I had been walking along the beach near the orphanage and the dragonet had come and said that I was his companion and I had refused and run away and it had pounced on me, as it is I ended up in hospital I probably would have been dead had not some creature in the sea with long wavy tentacles scared it away. Remembering that experience I thought better of that idea and also what about Kinga I couldn't let the dragonet hurt her. I am startled from my thoughts by Kinga who has calmed the dragon down and is getting onto it's back.

I am so surprised I think I must be dreaming. I pinch myself and nothing happens. Kinga is calling me to come up. She reaches down to pull me up, at first I don't her offered hand but then I think that Kinga is sensible she wouldn't lead us into trouble. I climb onto the dragons back which surprisingly smooth given that it is made up of lots of scales. The dragon happily shouts companion in my ear and Kinga gave a shout of surprise. It seems she can here the dragons thoughts to and sees that I have seen this dragon before. Kinga asks me "why didn't you tell me that you had met a dragon before?" "because I thought you would think I was mad and making it up." I reply. Kinga tells the dragon "go to the society headquarters straight away but first we should pick up Connie. Go to number 5 shaker row." "You are not to tell anyone about the mythical creatures you have seen and Connie will assess you" stated Kinga. "But I have lots of questions" I say "I expect you do but ask them later" replied Kinga. Kinga hopped of and told me to "wait there."

When Kinga came back muttering "Argand may not be able to carry her" I asked "whose Argand?" Kinga replied "a golden dragon" I nearly leaped of my seat in surprise. "How old is she?" I asked. "About your age" Kinga said. "But isn't that a bit young to have a dragon as a pet?" "no" replied Kinga.


	4. Connie

Chapter 4 Connie

It is two weeks since I defeated Kullervo and I still haven't been able to call the trustees for a meeting. I wonder, will they'll think I've turned into a monster. I can just here a knock at the door and my aunt calling up to say "Connie Kinga is here" I sprint down the stairs to see Kinga standing on the doorstep and shout "Kinga I am so glad your here I have some really important news" "ok but I need to call an emergency meeting of the trustees so you can tell us then. I need you to assess someone" replied Kinga "sure" I said.

I sprint to the bathroom, run some water into the bath get in and turn into a water sprite. Travelling through the sewage system is by no means my favourite type of travel but by far the fastest. I go through bends and turns trying to find the fountain outside the Society's headquarters in London. After a few minutes of missing the right turn I find the fountain. I pop out and turn back to human form startling a pigeon who is sitting surveying his surroundings on the edge of the fountain. I walk into the stunning building. No matter how many times I come here it always strikes me that it's amazingly beautiful.

I go to the chamber of counsel where the trustees are waiting and bow to each in turn. There's a girl in the corner of the room, I try to work out which company she comes from and it is obviously sea snakes, but the odd fact is that I can't work out what animal she is. The trustees see my look of surprise and say "which company is she and what's her companion" "well she is obviously a sea snake" I reply "but otherwise it is strange she seems to be a companion to all the animals in the sea snakes" the trustees say "but that's impossible" "I don't know, but I haven't seen anything like it before" I say. "What are you all talking about" asks Iona, "we are talking about where your gift lies, Connie what do you propose we do" "I think that we should investigate what she can do further and see if I should train her. We should put her in the company of the sea snakes." "So am I like you" the girl in the corner of the room asks, "no your not a universal, your a little bit of a universal." "So I am a mini-universal" the girl says. "Well I suppose you are." Says Kinga.

The girl in the corner of the room started jumping around and shouting "I'm a mini-universal" I ask what her name is and find out it's Iona, "well if it's all very well I've got some more pressing news that I would like to break to you.


	5. showing my secret

Chapter 5 Showing my Secret

I took the trustees into my mind, and again I created for them the same landscape that I had the day of the party the silver sand, glistening with shells in honour of Kira's still happy mood. For Eagle-Child I created prairie grass hissing softly in the light breeze which floated up around him. I created clouds in the bright blue sky and white bolts of lightning for Storm-Bird. Mr Chan and Jade marvel over the beautiful stone statue intricately carved with pictures of the earth and mountains and for Kinga and Morjik. "Last time we met I said that I thought you had become one of us. I think to fully understand it we must see for ourselves, are you ready for us to see what happened?" "yes, I am Morjik and I will tour you round myself this time." "Shall we get going then."

I walk down a long passage that now shines with silver light and make a right turn that landed us in a large oval room with a gilded gold fountain in the centre. Pure silver is streaming from it like light coming through an open window. An intricately carved marble statue of Col riding Skylark stand just to the right, while the room is decorated with images of Col and one that is life size of after I half defeated Kullervo and he asks me if I want to go on a date.

I flush red from embarrassment as the trustees examine the room with interest. I say "shall we move on" Kira just laughs and says "of course we won't tell anyone if it isn't already obvious" I create a bucket of water over her head and splash it down she just shouts "hey!" "if you to have had enough of child's play then can we get some work done" "ok Morjik, this way please ladies and gentlemen" I tease. It feels good playing around with Kira, it might account for some of the years I lost of messing around when instead I was in mortal danger. I think that even Kullervo wasn't so bad that he had no fun after all when we were flying and he was shape shifting into a midnight blue eagle. The thought made me feel bad and a wave of shiny silver water swished past soaking the trustees trouser legs and lapping at Kira's khaki shorts.

We continued along the rocky silver passages and then made a right turn shortly then a left turn about ten metres ahead. Finally we reached the vast hall that marked all the encounters that Connie had ever had she now had creatures that I had never even seen there was a Phoenix and Connie had no doubt at all that that was just one of many shapes that the shape shifter was able to assume.

It was not the wall that had attracted the others attentions though it was Kullervo sitting on a stick hanging from the ceiling in the form of that same midnight blue eagle that was his favourite shape to be in. He asked "why are you all looking at me like that I give Connie advice and she shape shifts into forms that I mastered, and in return I get to see what life is like from the mind of a human girl. There is no way for me to get out of here you see I find that if I get anywhere near the door it bars shut and if I touch the water it sends great waves to expel me unless she is listening to my advice. Unfortunately I am stuck in this body for as long as the world stays hole and if Connie dies then I will to so I will do anything to protect her though I don't think that will be needed." He finishes his long speech to stare at me and I look into his deep blue eyes and marvel at the bravery that lies hidden deep inside.

Gradually each trustee brakes there connection with me and we are once again in the chamber of counsel. Kinga eagerly asks "will you turn into a dragon for me" I oblige and there where I had been standing there stood a large silver dragon that twinkled in the light like the stars in the sky. Kinga climbed on and asked can you fly "yes, I can fly if you like" but this time we were speaking through our bond rather than words. It is the most peculiar thing being bonded through becoming a dragon I could feel the thoughts flying around on the top of her mind. Then I saw something that scared me.


End file.
